Keeya
Name: Keeya. Age: Unknown. Height: 8'0. Alias: Keeya. Location : Galaxy Destroyer. "Fastest being alive " Origin Keeya was created originally by Frostheim the frost giant as his own son and tool of war as the battle of Olympus was going on at this time. After he was created Keeya was immediately trained as a powerful warrior and master of his own feelings and his own soul of which he could use too fight. Keeya shifted from being evil and good he mostly kept his alliance to himself or his father as the son of Captain Chords enemy Keeya naturally became a enemy of his becoming one of Chord's most deadly foes. Sci-fi-Art-Josh-Nizzi-Robot-Design.jpg Early Career Keeya's first mission was too kidnap Olga Broadsword Captain Chord's future wife he succeeded in kidnapping her and causing Chord too call off the mission. Keeya continued to fight Chord on many other occasions he jumped at every chance to do a mission for his father and after his father failed to keep Olympus the mythical world of creatures and demi-gods Keeya moved to earth and stayed after he found out Captain Chord married Olga. And continued to fight the couple ever since. Keeya.3 Keeya has gone through many upgrades and gains more power each time, Keeya.1 was the son of Frostheim soon after kidnapping Olga Broadsword Keeya was destroyed by Captain Chord. Keeya.1 rebuilt himself as Keeya.2 and left his father Frostheim to live on earth where Captain Chord and Olga Broadsword were married he continued to plague them for many years after that. Keeya.2 died once again to Captain Chord and rebuilt himself as Keeya.3 the most powerful version of Keeya. Soon after that Keeya.3 found the Rings of Fate (multiple rings with different powers) and conquered Olympus from his father. Captain Chord tried to take it back but Keeya.3 blew the whole world up putting survivors in the Underworld Pits a place between life and death. Captain Chord was unable to save them and called upon Olga Broadsword to save them, Olga drained the Pits powers and saved all of the people and gained incredible new abilities. Keeya.3 ran once his deed was done and later rebuilt himself with the Power Ring of the Fate Rings as his main power source soon after this he and Captain Chord were chosen to take the tests of Omni-Potency Keeya passed with flying colors and with his new powers Keeya became The Destroyer of the Multiverse. powers and abilities Omnipotence: Keeya did hard challenges and received Omnipotence for his trouble he can make planets easily if he wanted too. Super Speed: No one is faster than Keeya he can easily speed around the world in a second he could run so fast that he could cut a planet in half. Matter Manipulation: Keeya's favorite thing to do with this power is to slowly evaporate his victims into dust. Soul: If Keeya's robot body dies than he can go into "soul" mode and manipulate people's minds. Invincibility: Keeya is almost un-kill-able for almost nothing can penetrate his armor. Super Strength: Though not as strong as Captain Chord Keeya can pick up semi-trucks with ease. Super-Inteligence: Keeya can calculate faster than a super computer. Fate Rings: Keeya has the power of the Fate Rings each ring has a ability, from the lame Space Ring to the powerful Fate Ring itself Keeya has them all. Power Ring Power Source: Keeya.3 is run by the Power Ring of the Fate Rings with this power Keeya.3 is able to amp all of his powers at once.